Discovering Love
by I Love Dahvie Vanity
Summary: Jayy and Dahvie try for love,but will it work out?JAHVIE!
1. Jayy Von Monroe

img/q/u/13/07/18/57633110-download_2_.jpg

There's a picture of him.

Jayy Von Monroe

Hi my name is Jeremy Brian Griffis,but call me that and i'll tear off your arms and feed them to me Jayy Von Monroe  
I'm 17.I get bullied cuz i'm different,but no matter what happens i will fuck you up.I'm gay,  
deal with dad left my mom when i was a baby,so it's just me and her but i barely ever see her she's always working.  
I know she wants the best for me,but she should rest. /3 I heard that there's a new kid coming to school today,hope he is cute ;).  
Well speaking of school I should be going there. Bye...


	2. Dahvie Vanity

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSwZvss1YX7lHMy-vLmjfGvVk2OCej6fqWz5fcUx5 rv91OvknqB There is a pic of him.

Dahvie Vanity

Haii i'm David Jesus Torres,but don't call me that it's a boring name.I'm 16 years old.  
I'm bisexual but everyone thinks i'm straight.I got bullied at my old school and i'm moving into my new house now.  
I'm positive that i'll have bully's here too.I hope that i will find someone who will be my friend.I just have a mom,my dad left us when i was 2 years I guess that's it then...Bye...


	3. New School

img/q/u/13/07/19/pizap_ The picture is Alex on the right and Tom on the left.

Dahvie's POV

"David!Get up!"My mom screamed."Ok mom,and my name is DAHVIE.""Fine DAHVIE get up!"my mom said."Kay mum" I said.I got up and put on this: /dahvie_vanitys_outfit_for_first/set?id=90043928 Then I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast,hugged my mom and went out the door.On my way i saw a tall guy wearing /jayy_von_monroes_first_day/set?id=90045731  
He saw me staring at him and I blushed.I kept on walking and I didn't notice that he was walking next to me until he said "Hey." and i jumped."Um...Hey.." "Are you the new new kid?" "Uh..yeah..can I walk with you to school?" Of course silly!"Jayy said."Kay!"  
I practically screamed."Wow you got hyper fast,I like it." Jayy giggled. "Hehehe"i laughed awkwardly.

Jayy's POV

Wow this boy is cute,hopefully the deal that happened with Jason won't happen with Dahvie,I really wanna be friends with him

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~Flashback~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

I was sitting on my bed with my close friend Jason eating pizza."So what's up dude?" Jason asked."Not much...I'm getting bored.  
Our eye's locked and i leaned forward and our lips pulled away and bolted straight up."WHAT THE FUCK JAYY,I'M NOT YOUR FAGGOT BOYFRIEND!" He screamed running out.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~Flashback Over~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

I guess that I didn't really like him,but it still hurt."Jayy?...Hello...?"Dahvie's words woke me of my trance."Oh yeah what do you need dahvs?" i blushed as i realized i called him Dahvs."Dahvs?...I LIKE IT!" Dahvie yelled."Oh and are you okay you were somewhere else...?"He he cares if i'm insane."Yeah i'm fine...um let's go dahvs"i said."Kay Jayy-Bear!"He !  
"I like that Dahvs." I said our way to school we asked eachother pointless questions about ourselves.

"Ok ummm...what's your favorite color?"Dahvie asked me."Ummmm...I guess Black and Red."I stated."What s your's?" i ask."Ummmm...Rainbow..."Dahvie says embarrassed."Awww Dahvs don't be embarrassed it's cute" i say blushes and quietly says "thank you." "Haha ok Dahvs what's your favorite food?"I ask. "Chicken Pot Pie duh..." Dahvie said matter of fact-ly  
"Haha ok then you ask me something now by the way my favorite food is Spaghetti." i said."KAY!" Before he could ask me anything I received a punch in the stomach and fell to the ground.

Dahvie's POV

OMG why did that guy just punch him in the stomach!?"Owww" Jayy groaned in pain."Hey fag i see you brought a new fag along with you,is he your boyfriend or something?" He laughed."Tom just leave him alone" Jayy yelled which earned a kick in the chin from another boy.  
Jayy stood up and blocked me from them "Don't touch him" Jayy said with a deep he actually cares..but now he'll get hurt.  
They pushed Jayy out of the way and Tom said "Hey fag my name is Tom and this is Alex" he said pointing at the boy who kicked Jayy."Let's get better acquainted" Alex said they started kicking me and Jayy tried to stop them but they just pushed him down.

They finally stopped kicking me after i cried enough.I was VERY glad that i wore water-proof make-up."Thank's for trying to help Jayy" I said.  
"It doesn't matter,they still hurt said sadly."Well i'm happy that you tried Jayy."i said while our eye's locked.

Jayy's POV

Oh no our eye's locked!But before i could do anything...my lips were against his.


	4. Where's My Heart

LOL Jayy.

Dahvie's POV

I pulled away."I-i'm sorry Dahvie!" Jayy screamed running away from me.I chased him."Jayy come back!"I yelled he just kept running.I caught up with him and pinned him against a looked around and noticed that we  
were in a park."W-what..?" Jayy asked sadly and out of breath with eyeliner running down his face."Why did you run away?"I asked carefully. "B-because when i was with my friend Jason,our eye's l-locked then i kissed him and he screamed 'I'm not your f-faggot boyfriend' while running away...o-our eye's locked and i kissed you i'm sorry..."Jayy said trying not to cry."Jayy it's ok...I think that i like you Jayy please don't be sad..."I said quietly while running my fingers through his short hair."I-i think i like you to Dahvs..."Jayy said quietly.  
""Me too Jayy."I said smiled and kissed me.I kissed back,then pulled away.I looked at my watch."Jayy my class starts in 10 minutes." i say sadly.

"Go ahead...i'm skipping today."Jayy said."What why?!"I exclaimed."What my make-up's messed up i'm not said."But Tom and Alex are there,i'm scared of them!"I sighed "Come and skip with me,I will take the blame."Jayy said walking towards me.  
"B-but...fine"i said and we started walking.I just followed Jayy."Where are we going Jayy?'i asked."To my house,"He replied cooly."But what about your family?"i asked."The only family i have is my mom,she is at work."he says.

Jayy's POV

Soon we arrive to my house,and I pull out my key to open the door.I open it then walk inside and lead Dahvie in.  
"Go ahead and sit or whatever."i can go watch T.V. if you want.I'll be right back."i said."Kay!" He replied cutely.I smiled and walked to my room.I came to hide my blades and razors.I got 4 from under the bed,7 from the drawer,5 from inside my guitar,and 2 from my jewlery box and hid them behind some books on the shelf.I walked back in to see Dahvie curled up on the couch watching spongebob.I looked at me,"Hey jayy what do you wanna do?"Dahvie asked."Do you wanna play monopoly in my room?"i asked while giggling."Sure!" Dahvie said."We walked into my room and i pulled out the monopoly game and started setting it up,while Dahvie said he could help but i told him i will do were playing and I was beatig him BADLY.I had at least 16,000 dollars and Dahvie had like 2,360 were having fun and then i kept on landing on the pay 200$ after i pass the earn 200$ spot,and i kept on landing on all the pinks with Dahvie owned and had hotel's on -_-."Hahaaha now i'm winning! :p"Dahvie i had droped down to 6,900 and Dahvie had 9, . :/ Me and Dahvie had a bet on who would win whoever wins gets 5 are little kids at heart 3."Guess what Dahvie?"i asked smirking."Wut?"He asked stupidly."Chicken Butt."i laughed out."Dude i set you up."i laughed."Dude that joke is so old,it shouldn't be funny yet it still is!"He laughed."Ok Haha let's finish the game" Dahvie suggested."I will buy this property!"Dahvie held his deed up to the light so he could read it.

Dahvie's POV

I was holding my card up to the light to read it then i saw something reflect light."What the heck"i said .Then i got up and walked over to his pillow where i saw the light reflect i gasped."J-jayy?!"I yelled,holding up the blade with half dried blood on paled visibly.  
"Why...!?"I asked/yelled while starting to cry.

Here's the update :DDD


	5. Why Jayy?

I was on vacation!sorry for not updating! :(

Dahvie''s POV

I stared at Jayy."J-jayy why do you have these?"i asked with tears in my eyes."I-i coudn't  
take it Dahvie i was a gay emo freak who was too skinny ,too tall,and do you want from me?"Jayy said.I could tell he was about to cry.  
Then he broke.I-i'm sorry Dahvie!Now you hate me!"He cried."Jayy I don't hate you,I will help you ok?"I said hurriedly."You will?"  
He asked."Of coarse i will Jayy,I love you."I said truthfully."When is the last time you used these Jayy"I asked softly as we sat on the bed."Yesterday"He said sadly."Jayy I will help you stop ok."Ok Dahvs,I love you"He said as some tears ran down his face and I Kissed we heard the door creak."A woman around her 40's walked and and looked at us angrily."Jeremy why aren't you at school,and you too young man!?"She yelled.

Jayy just kept crying."Miss,me and Jayy got beat up by bully's at didn't want to go back and i didn't want to be there alone,so we went cuts and i will  
help him.T-thank you Dah-Dahvs."Jayy choked out."Ok then,but you should have called me,do we need to move again so there won't be bully's?"Who i was  
guessing was Jayy's mom said."NO!"Jayy kissed me hard.I kissed back and rubbed his back."I-I'm sorry for screaming,i love Dahvie.I don't want to leave him."Jayy said slowly stopping his crying."I love you too Jayy." i said lovingly."I love you Jeremy go ahead and calm down then you too come down for some lunch ok?"Jayy's mom said."Ok mom i love you."Jayy said."I hugged Jayy for a while until he calmed down completely."I love you Jayy."I whispered in his ear.I saw Jayy smile widely.

Jayy's POV

I felt so happy when Dahvie said that he loved me.I grabbed his hand a led him down the mom saw us holding hands and me smiling ear to ear she seemed happy."Do you like spaghetti..."My mom asked wanting to know what Dahvie's name is."Dahvie ma'am."He said quietly."Well Dahvie would you like to have some spaghetti?"She said smiling."Ummm I don't want to be a burden"Dahvie said quietly."You won't be a burden."Mom said."Ok then,I like spaghetti."Dahvie said."Awwww Dahvie your so shy it's adorable!"I 's face immediately turned bright red."Awwww"My mom said."Yeah yeah"dahvie said."You boys can go watch a movie or something i will call you when dinner is ready."Ok mom,Dahvie I know a movie that you will LOVE!"I said smiling and dragging Dahvie into the living room.I walked over to the TV and plugged in the the DVD player and put the movie in,I put in The Nightmare Before i pressed the play button. Me and Dahvie watched it and i sang along with all of the songs."Wow Jayy,your a good singer."Dahvie said in awe."I don't really think so,but movie soon ended.

"Dahvie i sang and now i want to hear you sing."I said."Ok Jayy,but i'm no good."Dahvie said sadly."Dahvie I'm sure that your a wonderful singer."I said truthfully."ok then...You are my everything  
You taught me how to sing  
You took a chance on me  
Opened my heart to see

You have the golden key  
That simply sets me free  
You are my only hope  
The one I need the most

You are my light in dark  
The ever-shining spark  
You are my other half  
You always make me laugh

You are my dearest friend  
Forever until the end  
We're simply meant to be  
For it is clear to see

I stared at Dahvie,that was the best singing i had ever heard!"Was it that bad Jayy?"He asked sadly."NO Dahvie that was amazing!,did you make up that song?!"Jayy asked happily."Yeah I just thought of you and there we go."He said 3 ."Dahvie let's start a band!"Jayy said excitedly."That sounds so fun I've always wanted to be a singer."Dahvie said smiling ear to ear.I smiled wide."I love you so much Dahvie."i said i kissed him passionately.I love him so much.


	6. Mistake

Dahvie's POV

"BOY'S IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"I hear Jayy's mom yell."Coming!"Jayy yelled back then grabbed my hand and dragged  
me there. She handed me and Jayy plates with Spaghetti at the table."Thank you"Me and Jayy said in sync.I did Jayy."Shouldn't we pray our thanks before we eat?"i asked."Uhhh"Jayy said awkwardly."Jayy,you didn't tell him?"  
His mother asked."I was scared"Jayy whispered.I'm so lost.  
"What Jayy?"I asked confusedly."I ummm am kind of a satanist"He said quietly."Oh sorry if i offended you!"I said embarassedly."What?!Aren't you the one who should be offended?"Jayy asked."I don't judge people,and I don't do it often!"I smiled. We carried on and ate.

XxXTime skip of 2 yearsXxX

Dahvie's POV

I walked off of the stage into the dressing room it was 10:00 PM on my birthday,and Jayy didn't say he forget?I hope not.I noticed a few tears went down my cheek and i quickly,but carefully wiped them away so i wouldn't mess up my makeup.I heard Jayy come in."Hey baby!"He said happily."Hey Jayy"i said trying not to sound sad,but i failed."What's wrong Dahvs?"Jayy asked frowning."Nothing..."I said."Ummm let's go to a bar Dahvs!"Jayy said with a smile. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he dragged me to the car and before I knew it we were there.

We got out and we both ordered a Sex on the kissed me and whispered "Happy Birthday Dahviekinz!" in my ear."I-i thought that you forgot about it Jayy.."I said quietly."How could I forget it baby,I love you."Jayy said smiling really big."Alway's and forever?"I asked quietly."Plus a day,baby"Jayy giggled and kissed me.I was sure my smile was bigger than the sun when he said that."Wanna dance?"I ask after Jayy was totally wasted."Umm in a bit..."He slurred and continued downing drinks."Ok..."I said and walked on to the dance floor.

XxX1 hour laterXxX

I've been waiting for Jayy for quite a while 's taking forever!I decided to look for him after i got another Sex on the beach.I looked around and finally found Him...making out with some blonde little manwhore.I dropped my glass and heard it shatter.I didn't care.I just ran wherever my feet took i stopped i realized i was in a park.I sat down on a swing and cried.I kept crying and crying until i got a text about an hour later

&&Text convo&&

J-Hey Dahvie where did you go  
D-Away from you :(  
J-Why  
D-You know why!  
&&End of convo&&

I went home and saw Jayy passed out on the at least he didn't bring that whore here.I suddenly felt really tired,so I fell asleep on the stairs.

Jayy's POV

I feel myself waking up,then i see dahvie passed out on the stairs face down.I giggle and shake him awake.I heard Dahvie's groan and sit-up."Get away from me!"He yelled.I think i heard my heart shatter."W-what...?"I asked i a voice just above a whisper."Just leave me alone!"Dahvie screamed at me."O-ok..."I said quietly on the verge of tears.I just has never said that to me or anything like it!I saw that Dahvie was crying too.I just ran to my room.I layed on my bed and cried into my pillow.

What did i do!?Did I scare him?Did i hurt him?I DON'T KNOW I WAS DRUNK!I checked the time.I've been crying for 7 hours!I woke up at 2:30!I cried harder into my i heard the door creak.I saw Dahvie step in wearing his hello kitty PJ's.J-jayy...?"he asked quietly."Y-yeah Dahvs?"I whimpered .For one i was scared he would yell again it kind of scared me."Why are you crying?"He asked quietly."Why am i Crying!Your asking me why i'm crying!WOULDN'T YOU CRY IF THE PERSON YOU LOVE SCREAMED AT THEM TO 'GET AWAY'!"i screamed.

Dahvie's POV

I don't think i've ever been so scared Jayy just screamed at me and i looked at him with wide eye's.I was paralyzed I couldn't sighed and started walking towards i could do was back up against the 's eyes softened when he saw how scared i was."Dahvie i'm not going to hurt you..."He said quietly."Please just tell me what i did..."He said sadly."You don't remember?"I asked suprised."I promise that i don't Dahvie,what happened?"He asked worriedly."You were making out with some blonde manwhore...on my birthday."I said quietly and whispered the last 's eyes were wide."Dahvie I swear i didn't mean to!"Jayy said hurriedly."I-i was drunk I don't know what I was thinking I-"Jayy said quickly before i cut him off."Jayy it's fine I know that you didn't mean to,let's just sleep."I said quietly."O-ok..."I heard Jayy layed on his bed.I cuddled into him and last thing i saw before i fell asleep was his beautiful smile.


End file.
